1. Field of the Invention
The described embodiments relate generally to consumer electronic products and more particularly to forming a 3D topology on a surface of the consumer electronic product that is hard and corrosion resistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired to provide consumer products having surface features that are hard and resistant to corrosion. The surface features can therefore resist everyday wear and tear caused by user handling.